


Diminuto par de shorts rojos

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pining Remus Lupin, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Recién divorciado y con un hijo que arrastra al parque para contemplar al maravilloso ejemplar de hombre que corre con un exquisito par de shorts rojos, Remus Lupin no sabe flirtear ni aunque su vida (amorosa) dependa de ello.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Diminuto par de shorts rojos

**Author's Note:**

> Para KaguraShan que pidió 'seducción' y obtuvo eso... aderezado con humor.

**Diminuto par de shorts rojos**

Remus tenía un crush, aunque... A meses de cumplir 40 y con un hijo todavía pequeño del que era responsable de jueves a domingo porque ese era el acuerdo de divorcio al que había llegado con su exesposa, más veces que no consideraba que su inexistente vida romántica y sexual (crush o no) era de lo más patética.

Después del divorcio, acaecido apenas un año atrás, Remus había tenido esporádicas citas que no conducían a nada. Sus mejores amigos James y Lily habían tenido las mejores intenciones del mundo al intentar emparejarlo con cuanto colega y conocido soltero tenían a su disposición, y su perenne optimismo siempre se centraba en la bisexualidad de Remus, que de algún modo debía de darle el doble de oportunidades de dónde elegir, pero sin tomar en cuenta que para el caso era todo lo contrario.

Además, Remus no tenía prisa por buscarle a su hijo Teddy una madrastra o padrastro tan pronto. Se bastaba solo en su pequeño piso de Londres, y de momento la única compañía sentimental y afectiva que requería era la de su mano derecha, aunque... Bien podría hacer una excepción por su crush.

A regañadientes había admitido frente a sus amigos que realmente tenía un estúpido crush con uno de los corredores que acudían al mismo parque al que él llevaba a Teddy cuando tenía la oportunidad, y vaya que si se había buscado los medios para conseguirlo en los últimos 6 meses.

Estuviera soleado o nublado, con viento o pronóstico de mal clima, Remus había acudido a ese parque sin falta por lo menos una vez a la semana, y su esfuerzo se había visto recompensado por el atractivo espécimen de hombre que con esa misma disciplina corría alrededor del perímetro sin verse afectado por ninguna clase de condición climatológica.

En materia de atracción, Remus tenía marcada preferencia por parejas que tomaran la iniciativa ya que él era en extremo tímido si primero no tomaba confianza con la otra persona. Así había sido con Dora, a quien conoció por medio de los amigos de unos amigos, y prácticamente se dejó llevar conforme era ella quien iniciaba sus charlas, sus citas, y de paso, quien le propuso matrimonio y por último el divorcio cuando su relación dio todo de sí.

Sin resentimientos. Remus también habría tomado cartas en el asunto de haber dejado pasar un poco más de tiempo, y de la experiencia había aprendido que de nada servía postergar lo inevitable. Que a veces, valía la pena correr el riesgo.

Excepto claro está, cuando se trataba de hacer a un lado sus reservas y tomar cartas en el asunto con el crush que cada vez más le quitaba el sueño por las noches.

—¿Has intentado sonreírle al menos? —Sugirió Lily luego de escuchar a Remus por n vez hablar del atractivo hombre que en invierno corría en leggins que le marcaban deliciosamente el trasero, y que conforme las temperaturas aumentaban, había cambiado su vestimenta por shorts que cada semana disminuían más y más de longitud hasta mostrar una buena porción de muslo.

—No podría —se mortificó Remus—. Seguro pensaría que... que...

—Que le estás coqueteando, Moony —dijo James, sumándose a la conversación—. Y si eres su tipo, genial; si no, al menos sabrás que debes seguir adelante con tu vida.

—Uhhh...

Pese a la buena intención de sus amigos, a Remus le tomó un par de semanas llevar a cabo su consejo, y los resultados... Bueno, no pudieron considerarse como satisfactorios.

Una tarde de sábado en la que Teddy estaba inquieto y sólo quería descargar su energía en el parque, Remus consideró propicio poner en práctica el consejo de sus amigos y simplemente sonreírle al corredor cuando pasara por su lado. ¿Simple, no? Salvo que en el último momento Remus contrajo el rostro de manera exagerada, y más que una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora, lo único que consiguió fue la mueca de alguien que sufre de un cólico intestinal.

—Pf, no pudo ser tan malo —le intentó tranquilizar Lily horas después de su fallido intento—. Muéstrame qué cara pusiste y yo te lo confirmaré.

Pero incluso ella tuvo que admitir después que si Remus le había mostrado a su misterioso corredor aquella expresión... En definitiva, su intento de seducción había fallado.

Estrepitosamente.

Remus volvió a intentarlo la semana siguiente, esta vez tomando el consejo de James y que se limitaba a un saludo casual.

—Sólo di ‘hola’ y nada más. Puedes sacudir la mano, o no hacerlo, pero lo importante es que suenes alegre y sigas con tu camino como si saludar desconocidos en el parque fuera parte de tu personalidad. Si tienes suerte, la próxima vez que lo veas él te responderá el saludo.

—Vale...

Remus se esmeró ensayando para sí de camino al parque, murmurando en voz baja una ristra de ‘holas’ que cada vez le salían con mayor naturalidad y que le inflaron el pecho de confianza... pero que no tardó en perder como helio de un globo reventado cuando llegado el momento su suerte volvió a fallarle.

Por un sendero caminaba él con Teddy de la mano y por el otro corría el atractivo corredor en su dirección. Remus se visualizó a sí mismo abriendo la boca y pronunciando aquel saludo que le abriría las puertas a una posible oportunidad cuando...

—Ho-... ¡Abeja! —Chilló Remus cuando el último momento una abeja pasó zumbando frente a él y lo aterrorizó. No por él, sino por Teddy que era alérgico, y que a su vez lloriqueó por el susto.

Sin perder el trote, su crush arqueó una ceja y continuó con su carrera.

Apenas un par de días después y sin un plan en concreto, Remus volvió a llevar a Teddy al parque, y cuando éste le pidió ayuda para alcanzar la fuente de agua, no hesitó en cargarlo para que alcanzara el chorro del bebedero con facilidad.

Quiso su mala suerte que Teddy abriera con fuerza excesiva la llave, mojándolos a ambos en el proceso. A él al frente de la camiseta de Patty Hopper que era su adoración, y a Remus justo en la entrepierna igual que si hubiera tenido un vergonzoso accidente.

—¿Ops? —Musitó Teddy al darse cuenta de su torpeza, pero Remus tranquilizó a su hijo pasándole la mano por los rizos cobrizos que eran idéntica herencia suya.

—No pasa nada. Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera, ¿eh? —Dijo Remus de buen humor al darse vuelta y toparse cara a cara con su crush.

«Oh, sus ojos son grises», fue el primer pensamiento cuerdo que tuvo Remus y no consistió en estática, seguido muy de cerca por otro mucho menos relajado: «Oh, mierda...»

Su crush, que en esos momentos se limpiaba el sudor de la frente levantándose la esquina de la camiseta y mostrando un estómago y pecho torneados le dedicó una mirada contemplativa y le sonrió.

—¡No fue esa clase de accidente! —Se defendió Remus con lo primero que cruzó su mente, y tomando a Teddy del brazo, se apresuró a huir con los restos de dignidad que le quedaban.

—No volveré a ir a ese parque... —Se lamentó Remus días después cuando le contó sus peripecias a James y a Lily, ambos riendo a carcajadas de su desgracia.

—No es... No es para tanto —consiguió Lily articular a pesar de las risas—. Seguro que vio todo y sólo quería tomarte un poco el pelo. Apuesto a que eso juega a tu favor para la próxima vez que lo veas.

Remus se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y exhaló un quejido. —Seguro piensa que soy incontinente.

—Nah. Te vio con Teddy, y los críos a esa edad hacen estropicios —dijo James, enjugándose el borde de los ojos porque de las risas se le habían escurrido un par de lágrimas—. Deberías aprender a reírte un poco más de ti mismo, Moony.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? Ya alguien más lo hizo por mí —se quejó Remus, aunque al cabo de media hora y con ayuda de una copa de vino que Lily declaró que él merecía luego de las aventuras que le había tocado vivir en el nombre del amor (“Ugh, sólo es un tonto crush, Lils”) también pudo verle lo gracioso al asunto y pretender dar cambio de página.

Quizá lo mejor era resignarse, y de paso, olvidarse de su crush.

Teddy resultó ser la clave.

Una tarde, luego de casi un mes en que Remus evitó los senderos por los que su crush prefería para correr, éste se sentó en una banca bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble mientras vigilaba de reojo a su hijo cada vez que cambiaba de página en su libro o bebía un poco del termo de té que había traído consigo para pasar el rato.

Absorto en una trama que hablaba de magia, la elegida y un villano sin nariz, Remus casi saltó fuera de su pie cuando a su lado en la banca apareció un pie, conectado a una pierna tonificada, que empezaba con una pantorrilla firme y un muslo con apenas pelusa, y que terminaba hasta donde la vista lo permitía con un diminuto par de shorts en llamativo color rojo con ribete dorado.

Remus tragó saliva. —Uh...

—¿Está interesante? —Preguntó su crush, y ante el gesto confuso de Remus, agregó—: Me refiero al libro.

—Uhm, sí —murmuró Remus—. Es el último de la saga de Patty Hopper.

—¿Patty Hopper y los artefactos del destino? —Inquirió su crush con el título correcto, y ante la sorpresa de Remus, se explicó—. Es uno de mis libros favoritos. No puedo esperar a que salga la película en verano.

—¿T-Te gusta?

—Me encanta —declaró su crush, bajando la pierna de la banca tras haber hecho un par de estiramientos y después repetir el proceso con la otra—. Cuando termines de leerlo me dices tu opinión, ¿vale?

—Vale —articuló Remus, a tiempo para que su crush emprendiera otra vez la carrera y se marchara.

Su nombre era Sirius Black. De hecho, Sirius Orion Black, y tanta fascinación por la astronomía era una herencia de familia que su crush confesó detestar un poco al crecer, pero que ahora le parecía de lo más genial cuando jugaba trivia en los bares.

Sirius tenía 35, estaba de vuelta en Londres luego de una estancia en los Estados Unidos trabajando en los negocios de su familia y era escorpio. Remus se había ido haciendo de datos aquí y allá, atesorados cuando éste sin falta se detenía a saludar cada vez que se encontraban en el parque, y su crush en un inicio tolerable pronto se volvió una infatuación que resultó incluso peor cuando ya no se limitaba a contentarse con verlo corriendo alrededor del parque con sus minúsculos shorts que poco dejaban a la vista, sino que lo echaba de menos los días en que no tenía una excusa para verlo.

—Invítalo a salir —aconsejó Lily a la menor oportunidad que se le presentó—. Puede ser una simple salida a tomar té y ya está. No lo hagas más grande de lo que es. Sé espontáneo y natural.

—¿Qué tal si me dice que no?

—¿Y qué pasa si dice que sí, eh? —Lily le pinchó el brazo—. ¿Es que acaso no piensas que vale la pena el riesgo?

Y Remus creía que sí, pero... No tenía claro cómo hacerlo.

En un perfecto limbo en el que se convencía de ser feliz con los minutos robados que él y Sirius pasaban conversando en el parque antes de que éste iniciara sus carreras o volviera de terminarlas, Remus recibió el perfecto empujón de la persona menos esperada: Teddy.

—Mi papá cree que tu trasero se ve increíble en esos shorts rojos —dijo Teddy una tarde en la que después de su ejercicio Sirius los invitó a comer un cono de helado en la misma banca de siempre.

Sin importarle lo inapropiado de su comentario, Teddy siguió lamiendo su helado. Remus en cambio deseó untárselo en los ojos y puede que hasta en las ojeras para eludir la humillación que le subió desde la base del estómago y le entintó las mejillas de un profundo tono carmesí.

Sirius en cambio rió en nerviosismo, y luego exhaló un suspiro de alivio. —Menos mal.

—¿Uh?

—Un poco más cortos, y mis shorts me habrían hecho acreedor de una multa por indecencia a la moral pública —bromeó Sirius, empujando a Remus con su hombro—. ¿Funcionó para atraer tu atención?

Remus se atragantó con su saliva. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Con un nombre como el mío —le guiñó Sirius el ojo—, yo siempre soy serio.

Tomando su decisión ahí mismo, Remus fue por todo. —¿Te gustaría tomar un té conmigo?

—Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías... Claro.

Y comiendo de su helado y disfrutando de su mutua compañía mientras Teddy daba cuenta de su propio cono, acordaron una cita para esa misma noche.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Para bien o para mal, siempre me gusta imprimirle mi sello a las tramas con algo que nada tiene que ver con el prompt. En este caso, humor. Y Remus es terrible para seducir, pero de algún modo lo consigue sin esforzarse ;S   
> Espero les haya gustado. Graxie por leer~!  
> Kudos y comentarios son siempre bien recibidos~


End file.
